The Queen's New Clothes
by Xirysa
Summary: For the kink meme at emblanon. In which Geoffrey is rather confused. Geoffrey and Elincia. Contains adult themes.


**The Queen's New Clothes**

-x-x-x-

Kink: _Geoffrey+Elincia, Elincia's clothes are harder to get off than one might think. Poor Geoffrey._

-x-x-x-

She looks so exquisite as she sits on the nuptial bed, like some strange, delicate bird with her head cocked to the side ever so slightly and her brows furrowed the tiniest bit as she regards him curiously.

"What is it?" Geoffrey asks, and suddenly he is all too aware of the fact that this is to be their first night as husband and wife. He swallows thickly and raises a hand to loosen his collar.

"Nothing," Elincia replies. She stands up and moves toward him, stopping only when their faces are mere inches apart. "I still can't believe that we're finally _here_." She presses her lips to his softly, and when she pulls away he can see the blush darkening her cheeks endearingly.

They lean toward each other again, and soon the kisses are no longer gentle and hesitant; there is an urgency driving them now—he can feel it in the frantic beating of their hearts and their labored breathing, the way her hands tangle in his hair and how they are moving closer and closer to the bed.

Without warning, her legs hit the base of the bedframe, and the momentum pushes them both down upon the heavy mattress. The action forces them apart for a moment, and with a shock Geoffrey sees a glint in his bride's eyes that had never been their before as she watches him through half-lidded eyes, her thick hair fanned out over the white linen in a manner that managed to be both regal and provocative at the same time.

"Elincia." He places a hand on her cheek, expecting her to shy away from the rough skin and calluses on his palm and fingers. Instead she smiles and places her own hand over his—so small and soft in comparison. Her wedding band glints in the candlelight.

She tilts her head up and kisses him softly once more. "It's alright," she says. "I love you."

And soon it's as if they never stopped; Geoffrey continues his ministrations to his bride's body, relying on her small moans and gasps of approval as she retaliates, managing to find a way to get her hands beneath his shirt, ghosting her delicate fingers over his skin.

Somehow, Elincia has managed to undo his belt, and Geoffrey finds himself groping through the thick lace of her wedding gown when he realizes that he can't find the way to get her out of the damned thing; there are no obvious buttons or clasps to undo, and ribbons that can be untied.

He pulls back, his face burning and no doubt red as hot iron. Elincia sits up, her breathing labored, and looks at him, the disappointment that he has stopped all-too-apparent in her gaze. His face gets even warmer.

"What is it?" she manages to say between breaths. "Why did you stop?"

He shakes his head and focuses on his hands, folded pitifully in his lap. He mumbles something under his breath.

Elincia blinks. "Pardon me?"

"Your dress," he murmurs. "It's… In the way."

She looks down at the layers of silk and lace surrounding her. And then she laughs, a girlish giggle that one would not have expected from a queen.

He looks at her, the surprise evident on his face even as he feels his cheeks color in embarrassment. "Elincia?" he manages to say without stuttering.

Elincia gets up off of the bed and stands in front of him. Shyly, she reaches behind her with one hand, to a large white bow between her shoulder blades. "I had this dress specially tailored, you see," she says as she pulls one of the ends deftly. There is a rustle of fabric, and then the nuptial suite is quiet once more. "Lucia had expressed in interest in having a niece or a nephew within the year."

Geoffrey blinks in confusion, his eyes gradually widening as he realizes what she means. "Oh." He licks his lips nervously and focuses on her face—a rather commendable feat, he decides, given her current state of dress. Or undress, rather. "Shall we grant my sister her wish, then?" He smiles.

His bride smiles widely at him, and though he has no memories of what exactly happened next, Lucia certainly got her wish not even a year later.

-x-x-x-

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** I am never writing happy, fluffy romance again. It just isn't my style.


End file.
